


a city that doesn't sleep

by Rasiaa



Series: Fairshaw: Under 1000 Words [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasiaa/pseuds/Rasiaa
Summary: "'S okay," Flynn murmurs into Mathias's hair. "I surprised you. Suppose it's fair payback."Mathias doesn't bother to protest that Flynn coming home a week early doesn't really deserve a knife to the throat in the dead of night.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Fairshaw: Under 1000 Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	a city that doesn't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> just something I wrote in the half hour between two and two thirty am, knowing full well that I need to be awake at eight for work.  
> if it's not very good you can blame it on the hour, haha

Mathias is sleeping when the door swings open, and by the time it clicks shut, he's wide awake.

Obviously.

He sighs inwardly but closes his hand around the dagger under his pillow, opening his eyes just enough to see his bedroom door. He can hear footsteps, so whoever it is isn't very good at stealth, that's for sure. He can't make out what the man's muttering.

After a minute or so of this shuffling around, his bedroom door opens, and Mathias is up, through the shadows, and with the dagger against the intruder's throat a second later.

"Whoa! Mathias--"

A hand closes around his wrist and steadies him, bringing the dagger down. Mathias drops it and hugs Flynn instead, just as shocked as he is. "You weren't due until next week," Mathias says hoarsely. "Sorry. I'm sorry, Flynn." He's quietly horrified by the last minute of his life, even if those instincts have kept him alive for all these years.

"'S okay," Flynn murmurs into Mathias's hair. "I surprised you. Suppose it's fair payback."

Mathias doesn't bother to protest that Flynn coming home a week early doesn't really deserve a knife to the throat in the dead of night. He just sighs and tucks his face into Flynn's neck, something that's been broken for the past two months sliding back into place. Flynn's arms are sure and strong around him and finally, finally, finally, he can breathe again.

Dangerous, that's what this is. But he's known that, hasn't he, ever since Flynn first sent him an absent-minded smile from across the bay in Boralus. They hadn't known each other then, had no idea that they'd be assigned a mission together, never mind that they'd end up here. Here, in Stormwind, with the heat coming in from the north and the breeze from the westward sea. A city that doesn't sleep, and for so long it meant that Mathias didn't either, but now--

Flynn pulls out of the hug just far enough to lean down for a kiss instead, his hands coming up to frame Mathias's face. Mathias pulls him closer, wondering how in the world he'd lived for so long without this.

"I've missed you," Flynn says quietly, and pulls Mathias to the bed. "Tides--I'm never taking a contract that lasts that long again. Not even one that's half that time."

Mathias wishes he could say the same, but he doesn't have that kind of control. If he's needed, he's needed, and whether or not he's got someone waiting doesn't matter. "I missed you, too," is all he says, hovering over Flynn when the man lays down.

They meet again in a kiss, slow and comfortable and easy and familiar. They've done this a hundred, a thousand times, and each time it's like the first time--exciting and grounding and earth-shattering.

Flynn wraps his arms around Mathias's waist and hugs him tight, breaking the kiss. "You don't mind too terribly if we save the welcome home fuck for the morning, do you? I'm exhausted."

Mathias sighs, and makes sure Flynn hears it. He can feel Flynn's smile in the kiss Flynn presses to his temple. "Sure, why not," Mathias says dryly.

Flynn laughs. "I love you, darling."

Mathias lays down beside Flynn only to be pulled back into the man's arms, and he supposes that's not a bad way to sleep, either. He rests his head on Flynn's shoulder. "I love you, too, Flynn," he answers, but it's pointless because Flynn is already asleep.

He eyes the dagger on the floor but doesn't feel like getting it. Stormwind is a city that doesn't sleep and for so long that meant danger, it meant that there was always something in the dark. And maybe there is, and maybe this one night will be the night he needs the dagger and it's too far away to be used effectively. And maybe, and maybe, and maybe--well, maybe he's not alone anymore and it's always been known that there's safety in numbers and he can't think of anywhere safer than where he is right now.

He closes his eyes.


End file.
